Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the tenth episode of the second season. Plot In the future, Eon is attacking Ben 10,000's headquarters, where he criticizes Eon's decision to attack him. He is then attacked by Eon's foot-soldiers, but Ben 10,000 fights Eon and his soldiers with a combination of Ultimate Humongousaur, Articguana, and Heatblast. As Eon was about to kill Ben 10k, Ben 10k becomes Clockwork and kills Eon and his soldiers. Suddenly, Paradox appears and tells Ben 10k that the fight with Eon is not over. Back in the present, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are investigating a disturbance. They find the Hands of Armageddon, and when Ben touches it, it releases some of Eon's soldiers. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fi''' ght, but after defeating them, they disappear. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10k that Eon is not dead and he is working on killing alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10k go to the past to meet the gang, after Gwen uses a spell to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Ben is surprised to meet his future self. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate then from the one Ben met when he was 10, and Paradox reveals many other worlds. After Ben as Four Arms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon, it is activated and releases more soldiers. Ben fights with Goop and Ben 10k fights with Arcticguana, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Humongousaur. When the ship was going down, Ben 10k becomes Jetray and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben becomes Way Big and Ben 10k becomes Clockwork while Gwen protects her, Kevin, and Paradox from the blasts. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Ben tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast turning Ben into a disintegrating statue. However, he just destroyed Way Big, forever eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. Ben is still safe, and transforms from Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10k uses XLR8. Eon destroys Swampfire, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10k protects him with Diamondhead. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again, and Gwen uses another spell to stop time around them . They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, but finds them all to have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs their individual powers and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10k's face, and that he is the Eon from their watches, not the one from the Hands of Armageddon. Soon enough, Eon is destroyed when Ben destroys the Hands of Armageddon. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored properly, and Ben 10k helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back along with unlocking all his old transformations and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning about Old George and the Lucubra. '''Major Events *Eon returns and is revealed that he is an alternate time-line version of Ben. It is also revealed that Eon's soldiers are other versions of Ben too. *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben 10,000 says that he gets to become president of Earth for a short time and that Vilgax is still alive and will make his 3rd Vilgaxia invasion. *Ben temporarily loses Way Big and Swampfire (both standard and ultimate form) from his playlist. *Ben 10,000 helped his younger self to restore Way Big and Swampfire and also regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations. *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware of Old George and The Creature From Beyond. *Ben 10,000 unlocks all old transformations of Ben's and a few new aliens. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used Used by Ben * Spidermonkey * Four Arms * Goop (selected alien was Rath) * Way Big (Locked, but later reunlocked by Ben 10,000) * Swampfire (Locked, but later reunlocked by Ben 10,000) * Ultimate Swampfire (Locked, but later reunlocked by Ben 10,000) * Jetray Used by Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) *Spidermonkey *Articguana (2x) (First reapearence) *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) (First appearance) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Diamondhead *XLR8 (x2) (First reapearence) Spells used *'Astendo Specialis (used by Gwen)' *'Contigo (used by Ben 10,000)' *'Statuea (used by Gwen)' 'Errors' *When Ben 10,000 is battling the Eon Servants with XLR8 powers, he doesn't have the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. *When Ben shakes his hand with Ben 10,000, it is shown to be the right hand. But later it is the left hand. *When the past team were revealed, young Gwen didn't have a cat on her t-shirt. She also had visible lips and hair more like she currently has. *Ben said that he wanted Rath, but the Ultimatrix had the Goop hologram displayed. *Ben calls the Hands of Armageddon "Hand of Armageddon". 'Trivia' *Ben almost lost Swampfire and Way Big for good, but Ben 10,000 restored them. *Way Big seems to be much smaller in this episode. *This is the first time Ultimate Ben appeared, used by older Ben however. *This is the second time Way Big uses his cosmic ray attack. *This episode is based on the live-action movie: Ben 10: Race Against Time. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time we see Paradox visit Ben 10,000. *It is shown that there are alternate versions of Ben. *It appears Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to, as they each have their own driver's licenses. *It is shown that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them. *A new alien, Clockwork, appears. *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as Ben is at 16 because he calls himself "Even more awesome." *Paradox mentions three alternate realities: *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix (Gwen 10) *#A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Nintendo DS version) *#A world where Ben didn't have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax (The Final Battle: Part 2 ) *The cross worlds that existed cannot and must not leak into another as mentioned by Paradox. *Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. *This is the first episode where Way Big says his name in Ultimate Alien. *This is techincally the first season 2 episode with a mistransformation but it doesn't count as Rath was the alien Ben wanted but he had the Goop hologram. *At the end of the episode, Paradox warned Ben "Beware Old George, Beware The Creature from Beyond." He is likely referring to Lucubra and Old George both whom apperead in The Creature From Beyond. *Despite this episodes title, the Ben 10,000 shown is apparently not the same Ben 10,000 as the one seen in the original series. *With young Gwen's appearance in this episode, the original series forms of all four main characters (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max) have been shown in Ultimate Alien. *It is shown that the future is not set in stone and it can be changed, considering that Ben meets the current version of Ben 10,000 and that Paradox said to let the children discover their own futures. He also mention in the episode Paradox (episode) that time is like a rope it flows and bends. *It appears either Ben or Gwen told Kevin of their trip into the future, as he "recognizes" Ben 10,000. *This episode shows the last confrontation between Eon and Paradox, considering they were old enemies and Paradox had thwarted Eon's plans of getting to Ben multiple times. *This is the first time we see the past, present, and future versions of Ben in one episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes